shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Piaire
Piaire is the het ship between Piers Nivans and Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Piers and Claire have no on-screen interaction with each other. The closest they come to this is when Piers emails Claire after she arrived on location with TerraSave to speak with him and other B.S.A.A operatives. The email reading: “Dear Claire, On behalf of our unit, I just wanted to say it was real nice to get to see you the other day. Thank you for taking the time to talk with everyone. The guys really appreciated it. I know you were surprised by the men’s reaction upon first seeing you. Let me explain. When we heard that TerraSave would be arriving on location, well, the men knew that you’d be coming and so they got a bit excited over the idea. They’d only heard stories about you, and since you’re the Captain’s sister, well... let’s just say they were expecting someone more along the lines of his build. I tried to tell them otherwise, but their imaginations got the best of them. So then when you arrived... well, aside from not being what they expected, we don’t get to interact with a lot of pretty women in our line of work, so that’s why they had the reaction that they did. Then they had to remember that you’re the Captain’s sister, and it made them all awkward... I’m sorry about that, ma’am. You probably saw it for yourself, but we all have a lot of admiration and respect for the Captain. In addition to being a very capable leader, he treats us like family. He’s an inspiration to us all. Speaking for the men, we’re all looking forward to the chance to work with you again. Our paths may not cross often, and I know you’re busy, but it’d be nice to talk every now and then, even through email. Just between you and me, if you have any pictures of the Captain when he was younger, I’d sure love to see them! I hear he was very different back then, but he won’t show us anything... There’s a lot more I’d like to say, but it’s time to get ready for our next posting. These missions aren’t easy, but it’s nice to know we’ve got allies such as your organization backing us up. Keep fighting the good fight. 1LT Piers Nivans BSAA North American Branch” Judging from the email, Piers and Claire have friendly-easygoing relationship. Piers is polite, respectful and values Claire as an ally in the fight against bioterrorism. Piers is comfortable enough to ask Claire for a photo of her brother—a younger Chris Redfield, Piers’ captain and the leader of Alpha Team. Sometime later, after the events of Resident Evil: Revelations 2, though during Resident Evil 6, Claire is talking over the phone with someone (assumed to be either Jill or Barry). Claire asks the caller, “So, is in China now?” The caller replies “yes” or some variation of it, to which Claire answers, “Alright. Yeah, well tell Piers to look after him.” This showing how Claire trusts Piers. Fanon Piers and Claire are mainly seen as a BrOTP, rather than an OTP. They’re only shipped romantically by a small handful of people. Piers is majority shipped with Claire’s older brother, Chris. Their ship—Nivanfield—is arguably the most popular Resident Evil ship. Most often in fan works featuring Piers and Claire, it’s a Nivanfield work with Claire supportive to Chris and Piers’ relationship. Because Chris and Claire are siblings, one of Piers and Claire’s alternate ship names is also “Nivanfield,” which tends to lead to confusion at times. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Piers/Claire tag on FanFiction.net Navigation